halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Luigi18512
Thanks for helping to make Hallloween Horror Nights Wiki a more informative place! Non luget impii. (talk) 06:43, May 13, 2017 (UTC) No Problem! Would you like to become an admin? Non luget impii. (talk) 10:16, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I am kind of new to this thing so what can admins do? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide This should give you a good idea of what admins can do. Non luget impii. (talk) 10:24, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Uhh then sure. Also i accidently added a scarezone to the house catagory how do i delete it? Click on the edit button. When you are in edit mode, there will be a drop down menu on the right hand side of the top bar with three lines. Click on that then the button that says Source Editor. Once you've done that, scroll down to the bottom of the page and delete the catagory you don't want. Then click Apply Change and then save the edit. Have you ever been to Halloween Horror Nights? Non luget impii. (talk) 10:36, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Past 10 times in Orlando :D And Thx Also how do you make a new catagory i want to make a catagory for each house location like sprung tents etc. The only things that you need to agree to to get me to make you an admin are that: *you will try to edit the wiki at least one a week, baring real world commitment. *You will only useful content to the will, so no trolling. *Could you also try to stop creating external links to pages on the wiki when they could be internall linked just as well? Deal? Non luget impii. (talk) 10:43, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Wait whats the difference between external and internal links? Sry im such a noob O~O To make a new category just add it to a page but instead of clicking on it, you press enter. Also creating a page describing these new categories on the index pages would be nice. Non luget impii. (talk) 10:45, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Index Pages? Internal links are things that link to pages on this wiki i.e when you press the chain in the visual editor to create a link, you just type in the page name on the wiki you want the word to link to. e.g Sprung tents external links are similar, but instead of typing in the name of the page on the wiki, you type in a web adress e.g. http://halloweenhorrornights.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Luigi18512?action=edit§ion=new Oh ok sry When you click on a category, it take you to a list of categories. There will also be an edit page on that list of pages in the category that will allow you to describe that category. It probably isn't called an index page. Non luget impii. (talk) 10:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Well then i guess i can agree to that I'll make you an admin then. Wait a minute. Non luget impii. (talk) 10:55, May 13, 2017 (UTC) You are now an admin on Halloween Horror Nights Wiki! Congrats! Non luget impii. (talk) 10:57, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Thx Also are the internal links supposed to be an article that doesnt exist or no? Could you clarify that question please? For the example you gave for the sprung tents when i clicked on it it said the article didnt exist when i clicked on the external link it took me to where the link was That was just me being a idiot. Internal links should look like this: Chance P.S I recomend using internal links because using external ones leads to blue tags turing up in edit mode, and my opinion that make the wiki look less clean. External links like this: Afterlife: Death's Vengeance also don't give the name of the page when rolled over with a mouse. Non luget impii. (talk) 11:06, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok i just internally linked the parade warehouse in the scary tales 2008 thx Thanks! Do you have any plans about what you want to do on the wiki? I plan to hopefully keep everything up to date and update some of the house pages that are stubs Cool. Do you have any knowlege about the event outside of Orlando? I do know some things about Hollywood but ive never went It's just that the content on this wiki is almost entirely based around the Halloween Horror Nights events in Orlando, and one of my goal is to deversify the content to the other 3 (maybe 4) . The exstent of this so far has been creating a page and event navigaton template for Halloween Horror Nights 6 in Singapore and a event navigation template for Halloween Horror Nights 2016 in Hollywood. P.S the 4 means if Universal Studios Moscow gets an HHN event. Non luget impii. (talk) 11:29, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Theres already four tho theres Orl Hollywood Singapore and Japan Also can you plz show me a catagory with an index page I meant the events other than Orlando's as that has the largest amount of pages dedecated to it. Here is the example of a category with a description you requested: Scareactors . Non luget impii. (talk) 11:35, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh ok Whats your fav House Never had the chance to go my self (hoping to go in 2020 for Orlando's 30th year) but the houses I would have liked to experience would probably be Reflections of Fear from 2008, Nevermore: The Maddness of Poe from 2011, or Welcome to Silent Hill from 2012. Or Winter's Night from 2011. So youve never been to HHn? Nope! Just learned about it throught the power of the internet and Youtube. Non luget impii. (talk) 11:50, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Thats how i got most of my info I am hoping to go every year since when i was 3 :D On an unrelated note, who is your favourite icon, Orlando or otherwise. Mine is Bloody Mary, mostly for the backstory. I can actually rank them 1. Lady Luck 2. Usher 3. Bloody Mary' 4. Director 5. Eddie 6.Cindy 7. Caretaker 8 Fear 9. Jack 10. Story Teller 11.Chance Also atm i am making an American horror story page from what i can remember about the house Did you create this wiki? Interesting. I probably couldn't rank them in that kind of detail because I haven't experience any of them in person. Favourite event year? I saw most of them in the icons scarezone in 2015 but some i couldnt remember like bloddy mary because i was 4 when she was the icon Favorite year 2011 had Best House Best Scarezone and Best Icon A person with the username Pehydend created the wiki, but they haven't edited the wiki since 30th November 2008. I simply adopted the wiki in January from Hhnfan106 who hasn't edited since April 2016.